


【丁渣】Wild

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “I can give you my loneliness, my darkness, the hunger of my heart; I am trying to bribe you with uncertainty, with danger, with defeat.”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【丁渣】Wild

**Author's Note:**

> *平行世界 ABO世界观 24岁/24岁  
> *预警:强迫 黑化丁 angry sex  
> *这真的是存了很久给阿扎作生贺的  
> *为了搞扎而搞扎 垃圾开车选手  
> *不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

德布劳内把浴巾搭在手臂上，皱着眉头走进了理疗室。

现在是晚饭时间，理疗室里空荡荡的，只有一个人裸着上身，穿着一条黑色内裤趴在床上——单从那完美的臀部弧度来看，德布劳内就能断定那是艾登·阿扎尔，队内唯二的omega之一，他们的小队长。

阿扎尔在上场比赛中受到侵犯，脚踝扭伤，教练让他待在理疗室做恢复。

空气中飘着淡淡的奶油味道，站在理疗室门口的德布劳内楞了一下，又发现趴在床上的男孩貌似正在睡觉，于是就默默地把理疗室的门上了锁。

偶然，又或是，预谋已久。

弗莱芒人周身散发着红茶的苦涩气味，他不再抑制自己的信息素，慢慢靠近睡着的男孩，走到离他最近的床边，右手情不自禁摸上了男孩挺翘的屁股，然后又像是想起来什么似的，皱了皱眉头，在他的屁股上狠狠拍了一下。

“啪——”不大不小的响声有些色情的意味。

而阿扎尔也终于醒了过来。他有些发懵，嘴角还残留着些透明液体。他用手擦了擦嘴，转头就看到了坐在旁边的德布劳内。

德布劳内的脸有些红，紧皱着眉头，以一种颇具攻击性的眼神看着他——凯文似乎从来没这样看过他。

“Ke…Kev…？”阿扎尔迟疑地问道，说完便想起来他们刚才输了比赛的事情，虽然他没能去现场，但依旧在酒店看了直播，“你…你还好吗？”

德布劳内没说话，眼神在他裸着的上半身上游走。

阿扎尔注意到了他火热的视线，脸上一下子就烧起来了。暂时忽略自己屁股上莫名滚烫的感觉，阿扎尔试图抢过德布劳内手臂上的浴巾。德布劳内挑了挑眉，反手一用力，没能让阿扎尔的计划得逞，顺便还借力让自己凑近男孩。

“…想要？”

德布劳内的凑近让阿扎尔不自觉地向后缩，凯文今天很不对劲，他能感觉得到。红茶的香气扑面而来，阿扎尔心里警铃大作，他今天可是刚打完抑制剂。

“嘿，Kev……”阿扎尔忙坐起身试图与他拉开距离，可是却被弗莱芒人抢先一步，摁住他的后脑勺便吻了上来。

阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，他紧紧地闭着嘴巴，只能发出呜呜的哼声。

输掉比赛本来就让德布劳内不爽，而男孩的抵触又让他的怒火更盛了些。他用拇指轻轻抚摸着阿扎尔后颈的腺体，他知道那是他的敏感地带。果不其然，男孩啊了一声，德布劳内便趁机撬开了他的牙关，与男孩柔软的舌交缠在一起。

“Kev…呜…Kevin…”阿扎尔推搡着德布劳内的肩膀试图挣开他的束缚，可是力气却不大，alpha气味对正处于发情期的他影响太大了，他根本没办法反抗，更何况是发怒的alpha。

“嘶……”德布劳内放开了阿扎尔，倒吸了一口凉气，用手指抹了一下嘴角，那里已经被咬出血来了。他有些愤怒地看着面前的男孩，男孩宝石色的眼睛里泛着水光，红润的嘴唇紧紧抿着，“…你需要冷静一下，Kevin。”说罢，阿扎尔便转身下床，甚至连鞋都来不及穿，便匆忙地直奔出口——他慌张极了。

“…冷静？”

阿扎尔还没来得及碰到门把手就被德布劳内一把拽过摁到了墙上。

“操……Kevin！”阿扎尔光裸的背和冰凉的墙来了个直接接触，瓦隆人忍不住抖了一下，“冷静点！”

“怎么才算冷静，Eden？”德布劳内用左臂揽住小个子的腰往自己怀里带，右手顺势放在了他的屁股上揉捏着，“只有你才能让我冷静下来。”

“你疯了，Kevin！把你的手拿开！”男孩的耳朵红得几乎快要滴血，他现在简直快要恨死了自己这副omega的身体——因为德布劳内的信息素，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，双腿发颤几乎快要摔倒；因为德布劳内的抚摸，他的私处已经变得黏腻起来。

阿扎尔能感受得到德布劳内顶在自己小腹的欲望，同时空气中的红茶和奶油交织的香气让他有些害怕，这证明抑制剂即将就要失效，如果现在再不走就真的没办法了。于是他说:“Kevin，求你了，让我走吧。”

“走？”德布劳内轻笑道，右手伸进阿扎尔的内裤，手指顺着他的臀缝一直滑到了深处，那里已经变得湿漉漉的，“都湿成这样了还能走吗？嗯？出去被别人操？”

“…操你的，De bruyne！”阿扎尔红了眼眶，冲着德布劳内的脸就是一拳，可是却被男人轻而易举地钳制住了手腕。

“别急，Eden，我们有的是时间。”德布劳内一边凑到他耳边说着，一边用左腿顶在男孩两腿中间，两根手指顺势进入温热湿润的后穴。

“啊……”阿扎尔几乎在那一瞬间腿就软了，他只能靠在德布劳内的身上勉强支撑身体。两根手指在紧致的甬道里开拓着，小个子男孩从未有过这种体验，酥麻的快感在身体内部蔓延开来，他忍不住地发出一些呻吟。

“你叫得真好听，Eden，至少比你骂人的时候可好听多了。”德布劳内用嘴唇蹭着他的腺体。

“Kevin…”

“嗯？”

“操你的。”

说完这句话，阿扎尔感觉到德布劳内明显愣了一下，还没来得及再次开口，德布劳内的手指突然加快了抽插速度，直戳男孩的敏感点。

“啊…呜呜…哈……”阿扎尔的上半身完全贴在了德布劳内的身上，他的腰已经塌成了一个小弧度，大腿在剧烈颤抖着。

“你真该看看你现在的样子。”德布劳内贴着他的耳廓轻声说道。

阿扎尔忍不住瑟缩了一下，双手扒在男人的背上，肿胀的乳尖蹭着德布劳内的黑色T恤。大概是第一次的缘故，男人甚至都没抚慰他的前端，他就颤抖着射了出来。

奶油的香气充斥着整个房间，甚至盖过了红茶的味道。抑制剂完全失效了，阿扎尔有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，睫毛上沾染着晶莹的水珠，看起来脆弱又美丽。

德布劳内把人搂在怀里，将他湿透了的内裤扯了下来。他忍不住拍了一下omega浑圆的屁股，成功收获了怀中男孩的一个颤栗。

“夹紧我的腰，Eden。”德布劳内说着，把小个子男孩抱了起来。阿扎尔一惊，紧紧揽住他的脖子，双腿夹在他的腰间。

德布劳内尽量放慢了动作，可被进入的那一刻，阿扎尔还是吃痛地叫了一声。“啊！Kevin…”小个子omega红着眼睛，颤声道，“痛…”德布劳内亲了亲他的锁骨以示安慰，随即把人抵在墙上，“放松点，Eden，这点痛不算什么。”

“你生来就是要被侵犯的。”

“你…你…你……啊！……操…Kevin！…”

头脑发昏的阿扎尔一时说不出骂人的话来，你了老半天也没个下文，反倒是德布劳内有些着急，钳住男孩的腰就狠狠往上顶弄，让男孩不住地发出甜腻的呻吟。

“…你想让我标记你吗？”

德布劳内从小个子omega黏糊糊的胸膛上抬起头来，波澜不惊的晶蓝色眸子直直盯着男孩泛着水光的宝绿色眼睛 。男人颇有规律地动作着，每一下都顶得更深一些。

“…你这是……哈……强奸……”阿扎尔面色潮红，抓着男人肩膀的手又紧了紧。德布劳内觉得自己的肩膀上绝对已经留下了阿扎尔的指印，不过他不在乎，就像，他不在乎这场性爱的性质一样。

“强奸？”德布劳内笑了笑，低头吸住男孩红肿的乳头，用舌尖反复蹂躏着。男孩颤抖了一下，随即仰起头，紧贴在墙上。“可我觉得你很喜欢这样。”弗莱芒人说道，“omega怀孕后可是会产奶的，你知道吗，Eden？”

阿扎尔心里一惊，“你想干什么？”

“还不明显吗，Eden？”德布劳内说道，“从见到你的第一眼起，我就想这样做了。”

闻言，阿扎尔像是被球砸到了头，脑袋嗡嗡作响——他拿凯文当最好的朋友，凯文也总是迁就包容他。他印象中的凯文是那个容易脸红的大男孩，虽然是alpha但从未给他第二性别的压迫。可凯文如今……怎么会是这样？

阿扎尔直视着德布劳内，男人脸上没有多余的表情，真实又坦然。

而德布劳内似是忍受不了阿扎尔这样长久的注视，他红着脸又加重了身下的动作。男孩靠在冰凉的墙上被顶弄得直想哭，夹在男人腰上的两条腿随着男人的动作上上下下地颤动，脚背绷得笔直，“呜…啊啊…Kev……”

阿扎尔能感受得到男人的性器前端一直在自己的生殖腔口处碾压，他咬着嘴唇，自暴自弃般地夹紧了后穴里的性器，跟随着alpha的操弄上下动作起来。德布劳内对于阿扎尔的配合显得有些惊喜，但转念又想明白了原因，眼神一冽，更加贴近男孩，狠狠地操着他，最后终于射在了他的体内。

只不过，还不是那里。

瓦隆人被放到床上的时候，意识已经不太清晰了。他的抑制剂已经完全失效，发情的热潮在alpha信息素的催化下显得更加强烈。阿扎尔捂着眼睛躺在床上，双腿大开着，刚被操弄的地方像他饱满的嘴唇一样红，正止不住地往外流水。

德布劳内有些强硬地将男孩覆在眼睛上的手掰开，擦去他眼角的泪水，又抚上他颤抖的大腿，手指在他的后穴打转，“Eden…Eden……”他轻喃着，像是呓语一般。

“呜……”阿扎尔被他的动作折磨得快要疯了，他试图把腿夹紧，“别…Kevin……别……”

德布劳内把人从床上捞了起来，让他背对着自己跪在床上。

“有谁这样对过你，Eden？”德布劳内一边挤进阿扎尔温暖紧涩的甬道一边问道，“那个西班牙人吗？看起来你们俩的关系可比我们俩的关系好多了。”

阿扎尔没作声，被顶到敏感点也把呻吟声闷在枕头里。

“…还是那个法国人？我一直没搞明白你们是怎么认识的。”德布劳内说着，把被顶得已经向前移动的男孩拽了回来，“还是你的某个不知名粉丝？他们总是在肖想你的屁股，即使你说自己是个alpha。再或者…你有很多one night stand？”

男孩还是没回应。

德布劳内对男孩的态度颇为恼火，冲着他白皙的臀瓣就是几巴掌，“告诉我，Eden，他们这样操过你吗？他们标记过你吗？他们……”

没等alpha说完，一直没作声的阿扎尔终于侧过脸来，眼睛红红的，泄愤般地开了口:“操你的KDB！没有，没有！只有你！”

德布劳内闻言，颇为满意地揉捏着男孩的屁股，将性器往更深处送去。

其实他不是不知道答案，从男孩的信息素上就能闻出，他从未被人标记过，他只是想让阿扎尔自己亲口承认罢了。

他的宝贝，谁也不能玷染。

德布劳内将性器顶在生殖腔口，他按住阿扎尔的腰，不让男孩再次躲过。

“Kev…Kevin……”阿扎尔觉察到德布劳内正试图闯入自己的生殖腔，不免慌张了起来，“你在干什么？哈…停下来…啊……”

德布劳内像是没听到男孩的请求，一下比一下更重地撞击着那里，慢慢地顶开了腔口，顺利地进入到了属于omega的另一个温暖的地方。

“别…求你了…Kevin…啊…”阿扎尔侧过头来恳求着，饱满的唇张合着，吐出几个含糊的法语单词来。

可为时已晚。

男人如数射在了他的生殖腔内，而接下来，他们要经历半个小时的成结过程。

尘埃落定。

德布劳内俯在他的男孩的身上，细细亲吻着他的后颈，最后在他的腺体处停了下来，一口咬了下去。

“呜……”阿扎尔闷哼一声，整个人彻底陷入了红茶的香气里，“…混蛋。”说完这句话，男孩便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

而德布劳内却是借着灯光欣赏起了男孩的模样——眉毛，睫毛，鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，青色的胡茬，红红的脸蛋，这所有的，所有的一切，都让他感到无比满足。

十一点了。

默滕斯看了看手表，十分疑惑。艾登不是一向十点钟就睡觉了吗，今天怎么还不回来？

咚咚咚——敲门声响起。

默滕斯从床上弹起，一颠一颠地跑去开门。

“Eden，你今天怎么这么……Kevin？”

德布劳内看着他，冲他点了点头，说道:“Dries，今天我能和你换个房间吗？”

“……”默滕斯刚想问为什么，可在看到德布劳内怀里被浴巾包裹着，已经睡熟了的阿扎尔之后就立马改了口，“好吧，我可以去要一间空房。”

德布劳内这才想起来默滕斯也是omega的事实，“抱歉，Dries…”

“没事。”默滕斯拍了拍好友的肩膀，他忍不住瞥了一眼阿扎尔裸露在外的大腿，那里分明有些青紫色的痕迹，“我知道你对Eden的感情…但你们是足球运动员，小心点，特别是Eden…保护好他。”

“…嗯，”德布劳内抱紧了怀中的人，低下眼睛承诺道，“我会的。”

默滕斯深深地看了他一眼，点了点头就离开了。

他到底是没能对默滕斯说出真相。德布劳内想。

他望向臂弯中沉静睡着的阿扎尔，伸手抚上了他的脸颊。

“我是个绝望的人，是没有回声的话语。

在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 30(ˊ˘ˋ*)♡  
> 祝Eden Hazard生日快乐！  
> 新的一岁宝贝一定越来越好！


End file.
